Your choices can kill you
by DecemberSnowfall
Summary: "Damon, what have you done!" I cried as he stalked towards me like the predator he was. He grabbed my face in his hands and smashed his lips to my own. "I'm sorry, but I'll never let you go." He said simply. My eyes widened as I realized what he meant.
1. Down the rabit hole and back again

Death... it rages... it consumes.. and it wins... every time. The idea of one beating death.. it's a long shot. Once you've been marked for death. There's no escaping it, the reaper will find you. No matter how far you run, and no matter how good you hide. When it's your time, your own personal death will find you and draw you in. Death comes in many forms; illness, war, carelessness, old age... love. So the question is, when and how will you die?

My name is Audrey Guinevere Hart. I'm seventeen years old and I was born in Mystic Falls. My family was one of the founding families. And we had always been very close to the Gilberts. I have long straight chocolate brown hair that flows down to my waist and deep set ocean blue eyes that have flecks of gold in them. I'm about five foot five, being a bit shorter than Elena. I have a slender body, my hips curving just enough to show that I'm female, I have a slim waist and my breasts are about a c-cup.

It seems only yesterday that I was standing with my best friend Elena Gilbert at her parents funeral. The tears streamed down my face with no stop in sight. I clung to Elena, who had thankfully survived the car crash. She clung to Jeremy, refusing to let go for anything. It seems like only yesterday... and yet... it's been way longer than that...

My mom moved us away about a month after that. She thought it would be better for us, the grief she was suffering was affecting her and Dad's marriage more than ever. She figured a bigger city would be better, she was wrong. Me and Elena lost contact... And two months after the move, my parents divorced. Mom found a new guy quick enough and she moved to Alaska with him and his children. He seems like a good enough guy, I never met him surprisingly enough. But whenever I call he's decent enough. Dad on the other hand... well he met someone too. But she's a vile bitch in my opinion. Dad can't see it, I swear he thinks the sun shines out of her a- never mind. About two weeks ago my dad dropped a major bomb on me.

**FLASHBACK.**

Ughhh, this day was hideously long.. why wouldn't it just end... the days were tormenting me.. ever since... tears sprung at my eyes. I wasn't over it yet. Elena's parents were dead... they were gone. Dammit.. this was the disadvantage to having a 'second family'... when they were gone.. it affected you just as bad.. They were like my second parents. The whole Gilbert family was my family, Aunt Jenna.. Jeremy... Elena... I wonder how she is.. My erratic thoughts were interrupted when a knock rattled my creaky door.

"Come in." I replied without a care as I gazed up at my ceiling.

"Hey..." My dad said slowly as he opened the door. I turned my head to face him.

"How are you?" He had been hesitant asking me this question for a few months now. After the funeral and the divorce.. I finally blew up on him one night. I felt slightly guilty, but at least he knew how okay I wasn't.

"I'm fine.. is there something you need?" I questioned lightly with raised eyebrows as I pulled myself up into sitting position on my bed.

"I have some news." He was suddenly smiling as he moved across the room to sit next to me. My eyebrows furrowed together. Good news for him, or for us?

"What is it?" I questioned, genuinely curious now.

"Well... I can tell you're not happy here. You haven't been yourself since we moved... and now that your mother moved.. I don't see a point in keeping this house any longer." The smile hadn't left his face.

"Were moving?" He nodded his head at my question. "To where?" My heart was thudding in my chest.. please say it.. please say it.

"Mystic Falls." Relief washed through me. It felt nice, like how I imagine the earth must feel after a drought.

"Are you serious?" A real smiled finally appeared on my face. My dad's eyes brightened at the site.

"Yes I'm serious. And I'm glad I am." He touched his hand to my arm. "I've got us our old house back, we're leaving in two weeks. I figure that will be enough time for us to pack, you can say goodbye to your friends and call Elena and let her know."

"I think I'll surprise her instead." I said with a grin. He nodded his head and got up off of my bed.

"I'm glad you're excited, I wish I could say the same about Elizabeth." I grimaced.

"She's coming with?" I said with disdain. He had gotten to the doorway, my question made him turn his head back towards me.

"Of course she's coming with, what did you expect?" His tone reeked of an argument about to happen.  
"That she'd fall off a cliff and die." I said nonchalantly. He clenched his jaw.

"Goodnight Audrey." He said stiffly and with that he slammed my door on his way out. Not even that mini argument could get my spirits down now.. I had been in an emotional slump for a while. But I could feel myself climbing back out.. I was finally moving back to the place I belonged.

**END FLASHBACK.  
**

"Audrey! Are you ready to go?" My father yelled from downstairs. I snapped myself out of my thoughts and looked down at the last box I had to load into the truck.

"Yeah! I'm coming!" I called back. When I got to my doorway I glanced back a the empty room. I wouldn't miss this place... there weren't enough memories for me to dwell on anyway. I closed the door and made my way downstairs.

"There you are, I thought you had a change of heart." My dad chuckled. I put the box into the truck.

"Not a chance." I grinned at him. He closed up the truck and motioned for me to get inside. Me and Dad would be driving the moving truck to Mystic Falls. Elizabeth would be in an airplane and meet us there.

Thankfully I didn't have to deal with her. Very long car rides plus her do not mix, and I didn't want to have to experience it. Why do I hate her so much? She cheats on my dad, I know she does. I just don't have proof. And I know that sounds incredibly stupid, how am I so sure? It's just a gut instinct. I opened the passenger side door of the truck and turned my head to look at the house. No sense of lose entered my body. I was happy for the first time in a long time, and it was all because I was going home, home to Mystic Falls, Virginia.

* * *

Sooo I really love Damon Salvatore, totally Team DAMON FTW. Annnddd I started this story a while back on quizilla like I had with my Draco Malfoy story. Sooo I hope you like this preface to the story. Just kinda a teaser to see how you guys like it. So Read and Review! Oh, and sorry for any mistakes they're might be. Just like normal! Thank you to everyone who has read any of my stories.


	2. Creepy Crows

When we pulled up to our house I practically flung myself out of the car, I can't believe it.. we made it. The house looked the same for the most part. The paint was newer, and it was obvious that no one lived here yet. But the for sale sign out front had a big sticker over it saying 'SOLD'. I felt a hand on my arm and turned to see my dad smiling down at me.

"Good to be home eh?" He questioned amused.

"You have no idea.." He glanced at the truck and I fallowed his gaze. I can't say I was looking forward to a bunch of unpacking, but it was gonna' be worth it.

"How about you run off and see Elena." My dad seemed to read my thoughts sometimes... it was odd. I shook my head.

"No, you need help unpacking." I said taking a step back towards the truck.

"Audrey." I stopped and looked back at him. "Really, it's fine. Go and see her, maybe drag Jeremy back over here to help." I smiled at him.

"Alright, if you really want to get rid of me that bad who am I to stand in your way?" I joked.

"The jokes on you Audrey, we haven't bought a car yet." He said smugly while walking out of my view.

"Dammit." I muttered as I started down the road. Elena's house wasn't too far, just a few blocks. I reached into the pocket of my hoodie and pulled out my iPod. I put the headphones into my ears and hit play. The first song that came on was Enjoy the silence by Anberlin. My gaze never stayed in one spot, I kept looking for any changes as I walked. There was none of course, it was a small town, not much did change. I was close to Elena's house now when my iPod battery died. I sighed in annoyance. I looked up just in time to see a bird flying straight at me. I yelped and ducked just in time, the crow cawed at me and I spun around to see it.. there was nothing there.

My heart was beating a mile a minute, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. My breath was quick and short as I tried to calm myself down. Well.. thank you bird.. I loved the welcome back. I scowled and turned back around and jumped. On the ground in front of me was the crow, sitting without a care looking up at me. I backed up a step, my eyes narrowing... were crows usually this trusting? Or... creepy?

The bird cawed at me and cocked it's head to the side looking me over. "Hello Bird... I'm gonna'.. go now.. okay?" I stepped around it and continued on walking.. well that was strange. I glanced back but the crow was gone.. must have already flew away. My mind twisted around what I had seen, that bird had an intense stare.. My thoughts were cast aside when I saw Elena's house come into view. I walked faster and soon enough I was hopping up her steps. I knocked on the door and pulled the headphones from my ears. Tucking my iPod back into my pocket.

It seemed like an eternity till the door opened. It was Elena. Her eyes widened and she gasped. "Oh my god, Audrey!" She practically flung herself into my arms.. though it looked the other way around since I was smaller. I hugged her back laughing.

"Hey Elena. Nice to see you too." I said with a wide grin, she pulled back and tucked her hair behind her ears again.

"What are you doing here?" She glanced around like she would find the answer somewhere around me.

"Me and Dad moved back." I stated simply. She pulled me into the house by my wrist.

"So you're here for good?" I think she was in shock.

"Mmmhmmm. Just me, Dad, and Elizabeth." Whoops.. forgot she doesn't know.

"Elizabeth?" She questioned lightly before turning away from me. "Aunt Jenna! Jeremy come here!" I heard footsteps upstairs and more in the kitchen. Of course Aunt Jenna got to us first.

"Audrey!" She was just as shocked as Elena was when she saw me.

"The one and only." I paused for a second. "Actually that's not true, I'm sure there are thousands of people with that name.." She pulled me into a hug and I hugged her back tightly.

"None like you." She said answered my babble. "Oh it's so good to see you." She breathed out into my ear.

"What's going on?" I turned out of Aunt Jenna's arms and Jeremy grinned.

"Well if it isn't the little trouble maker." He walked towards me and swept me into his arms. Easily picking my small frame off of the grown. For a fifteen year old he was too tall, and a tad too strong. He was crushing me.

"Jeremy.. I can't br-breathe." I gasped out. He set me back onto my feet.

"Sorry." He totally wasn't.

"Jeez Jer, steroids much." I said teasingly with a smug smile on my face, Elena looked uncomfortable. Note to self, no drug topics about Jeremy.. I'd have to ask about that later.

"What are you doing here?" I was about to repeat what I had told Elena but she beat me to it.

"She moved back."

"Awesome!" Jeremy's reply came swiftly.

"Well, I'm gonna' monopolize all her time now." Elena said nonchalantly. She grabbed my arm and started to drag me up the stairs but I stopped her.

"Elena wait." She stopped and turned back to me. "What?" Her eyebrows furrowed together.

"I have to go home and unpack.. I like just got here." I said chuckling.

"Oh.. right." She laughed lightly. "Want some help?" She questioned. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, why else do you think I'm here?" I teased lightly. "To just visit you? I think not." She scoffed and we both headed for the door. Jeremy and Jenna had been watching the whole exchange.

"Be safe you two." Jenna called after us.

"And bring her back! You can't hog her." Jeremy replied after us well.

"Love you guys too!" I called over my shoulder before the front door swung shut. Elena looked around but obviously didn't find what she was looking for.

"You didn't drive?" She questioned.

"Nahh, dad sold our old car back in California. He's buying new ones tomorrow." I stated with a shrug.

"We can drive Aunt Jenna's if you want." Elena said pointing back towards the house. I shook my head.

"We need to postpone the unpacking.. And it's fun to walk sometimes anyway. Just watch out for crows." I said lightly as we started down the road.

"Crows?" Elena asked slowly.

"Yeah, one almost took my head off on the way here." I scowled and she laughed at my facial expression.

"Trust you to get on the bad side of a bird." She teased. I pouted.

"You're still so mean." I said childishly.

"So what were you saying about some Elizabeth?" She questioned lightly.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that..." I wish she wouldn't have brought it up. "She's dad's new girlfriend and a complete nightmare." Elena looked the same as she always had, long brown hair, brown eyes. Slim, beautiful. I was a bit envious.

"Your parents split up?" I nodded my head.

"Yep" I popped the 'p' and continued on. "A lot happens when you loose contact with a friend." She grimaced.

"I'm sorry about that." She said sadly. I grabbed her arm and stopped her. She turned her head to look at me.

"Don't worry about it okay? It was just as much my fault. It's in the past now. I'm back, and we can be the same old us." She grinned and nodded.

"About the same old us.. Do Bonnie and Caroline now you're here?" I shook my head.

"No, I haven't talked to them since.. well you know." She nodded.

"They're gonna' be so excited, I can't wait to tell them and Stefan." Stefan? Who's Stefan? "Oh, and of course Matt. Though you guys weren't always that close.." She said trailing off.

"Who's Stefan?" I asked bemused. It seemed like her facial expression froze.. and by the looks of her eyes.. she was internally debating about something..

"He's my boyfriend." She said slowly.

"You act like it's some big dark secret I said with a laugh." She formed a tight smile.

"There you kids are!" I turned my head to see my dad with a box in his hand. "Thought you'd never turn up." He set the box down on the lawn and walked towards us. We met him halfway. He pulled Elena into a hug and she happily hugged back.

"It's good to see you Elena." He released her and she took a step back. "You here to help?" He asked hopefully.

"It's good to see you too, and of course." He turned and pointed at the truck.

"Bring in what you want, I haven't touched your boxes yet Audrey." He said acknowledging me. I nodded my head.

"I'll start that first." He rolled his eyes.

"Of course you will." Me and Elena climbed into the back of the truck and found the boxes labeled with my name and starting carrying them into the house.

"What room's mine?" I called down the stairs.

"Pick one!" Dad yelled back. I leaned against the top of the stairs.

"Don't give me that kind of freedom, you know I'll take the master bedroom!" I shouted back. Elena laughed and shook her head at my antics.

"Do it and your grounded." My dad tried to say seriously.

"Sureeee." I stated not believing him for a second. I ended up picking the second bedroom. Surprisingly it still had a bathroom of it's own. I was very pleased.

"I'm jealous." Elena said setting the box down on the floor. "You get your own bathroom. I have to share with Jer."

"You're welcome over anytime." She smiled at me.

"We have a lot of work to do..." She groaned.

"That we do..." I grumbled. The room was large, with dark wood hard floor and lavender walls. There was a window overlooking the backyard, a tree was set a few feet off from the bathroom. Some of the branches came very close to the window though.

Me and Elena worked and worked all through the afternoon and into the evening. We had gotten all of the boxes into the house and she had even helped me set up my queen sized bed. I was thankful for that, it would have been a bitch by myself. We talked and caught up about everything the other missed. Dad said we could worry about the rest of the house tomorrow and for me to just focus on my bedroom. He was gonna' do the same with Elizabeth's and his. She would be arriving tomorrow after all and would throw a bitch fit if it wasn't perfect.

It took all day but we had finally gotten my room finished. My queen sized bed adored with black sheets and a white feather comforter and white and black miss matched feather pillows sat in the middle of the room against the wall. The gleaming oak headboard standing out against the lavender walls. There was a side table on each end of the bed. One was empty and the other one held an alarm clock that now read the correct time. Above the bed a bit on the wall were a string of Japanese lanterns, they were all a different color and were currently shut off. On the right side of the bed was the large window that overlooked the backyard. It had a nice seat so you were able to sit and gaze outside. We left that side of the wall blank except for two paintings on either side of the window. One was a painting of Pegasus in the night sky gliding over the ruins to a lost city. The next was the headless horsemen going through the forest.

Across from my bed was my dresser that was long instead of tall. It now held all of my cloths that didn't have to go in my closet. On top were a bunch of pictures frames full of photos of me and Elena growing up, a few of Bonnie and Caroline, and a few family photos of both mine and Elena's family. Above the dresser I had an old Titanic poster, a Harry Potter one, and a Pirates of the Caribbean one as well. Next to the dresser closet to the window was a door leading into my bathroom. It was done in the same dark wood flooring. The counter was a flawless white and so was everything else. Well except for the night sky shower curtain. On the the opposite end of the dresser was the door leading out of my room. Diagonal from my bed.

On the last wall on the left side of my bed was my desk with my laptop, printer, and stereo sitting upon it. My backpack was on the floor next to it. On the right side of the desk was a door leading into the small closet space that I did have. It now held my dresses, shoes, and bags and old keepsake boxes. On the left side of the desk was a floor length mirror tilting at an angle so it faced the middle of the room, more so towards the window.

Elena plopped down onto my bed in an exhausted heap. She groaned and threw her arm over her eyes. I joined her and slumped on the large bed. Leaning up against the headboard, my eyes drooping with sleep.

"What a day..." Elena groaned.

"Tell me about it... and just think.. I have to help with the rest of the house tomorrow." She winced and uncovered her face. She turned her head up and slightly to the side to look over at me from her sprawled out position.

"I'll help." She suggested being the kind hearted person that she was.

"Really, you don't have to. You helped enough as it is." I assured her.

"No, I want to. It's been so long since we've hung out. And I'm going to take advantage of it." She grinned. I nodded my head and smiled at her.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She glanced over at the clock and stood up.

"But I have to go." She told me and I stood up too. "School tomorrow and all that."

"Ha! That's right. That's unfortunate." I didn't sound sorry at all. She gave me a look.

"Yeah well you start school Monday." She tried to make my mood come crashing down around me knowing how much I hated school.

"Yeah, but that isn't tomorrow." I said cheekily.

"Sleep tight Audrey. I'll call you in the morning." She held up her cellphone that now contained my number once again. My blackberry on one of the side tables held hers now as well. "I'll tell Bonnie and Caroline that you're back when I see them tomorrow." I nodded my head.

"Night Elena." She walked out of my room and shut the door behind her. I glanced at the door and debated on some food. I shook my head deciding it was too much of a hassle so was changing into some pajamas. I slipped out of my jeans and let them drop onto the floor leaving them there. I stripped off my stripped sweatshirt leaving me only in a pink tank top and some black panties. I crawled into bed and pulled the covers over my body. forgetting to shut the curtains over my window. That night I went to sleep not knowing that a _crow_ stood perched on the tree branch outside my window, watching me the whole night.

* * *

I figured I'd post up another chapter of this story so you can kinda get a feel of things. Just like with my Draco one. I'm pleased to see quite a few people are putting this and my Draco one on their favorite and alert lists. Buuuuuttttt, I like reviews better. Sooo I'm not gonna' be updating unless I get more reviews. I'm mean like that :P And it's snowing outside, so I don't have to be posting. lol. Anyway, I love all of my readers! And thanks for reviewing all of my stories and reading them in general. Read and Review! I hope you like this chapter!


	3. Yep I'm crazy

"Oh it's just perfect!"

I groaned and rolled off of my side onto my stomach. My left hand blindly groping for the comforter that was over half of me. Once I found it I dragged it up over my head, hiding my body from view and trying to block out that hideously annoying voice. I heard a few giggles and instantly knew I didn't want to know what they were up to out in the hallway. "We should celebrate." The voice continued on, ruining my chances of sleep.

"What about unpacking the rest of the house?" My father asked Elizabeth.

"Oh, Audrey can handle it. She's a big girl." I could hear the icing drip onto her voice during that sentence as she sweet talked my dad.

"Well.. she does love decorating..." He said after a moment.

"Mmmhmmmm... and I would just love a day with you." Her voice turned to what she thought was silk. To me it sounded like a bad actress trying to seduce the richest guy in town. Not appealing.

"A day?" My dad questioned.

"Yeah.. I figured we'd make a day out of it Jim. And.. a night." Oh god... I was going to vomit, looks like they were staying the night at a hotel.. I buried my head under my pillow hoping to block out the rest of the conversation. It worked thankfully. But I didn't hear my dad come in my non creaky door. Though I did feel when his hand lightly shook me through the blankets. I popped my head up and turned to look at him. He smiled at me. I knew what he was about to ask, but I pretended I hadn't been listening.

"Good morning." I said drowsily.

"Morning sweetie." Dad said down at the corner of my bed. He looked around my room. "I like what you and Elena did. Fantastic decorators you two are. Should be a profession."

"What do you need?" I said with a sigh. He looked guilty, I swear my dad was such a teenager sometimes... well.. most of the time.

"Well..." I hadn't seen Elizabeth standing in my doorway.. but she decided to make her presence known by interrupting my father.

"We were wondering if you could unpack the rest of the house today." She smiled sweetly at me. I let my eyes flicker towards her when I heard her voice, she moved across the room so she was standing a little closer to my father but not next to my bed. Her bright red hair stood out like a beckon.. a beckon of Loreal Paris if you ask me. Fake fake fake. Everything about her screamed it. To her fake boobs, to her fake hair, fake nails and her fake nose. The only thing real about her was her dingy brown eyes that obviously went with the real color of hair she was supposed to have. But despite the disgust that was raging inside of me, my face remained perfectly neutral.

"By myself?" I asked slowly.

"Oh of course not." Elizabeth said sweetly. "You have those little friends of yours don't you?" Dad nodded his head.

"Elena told me on her way out that she'd be back tomorrow to help." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah sure. When you gonna' be back?" I already knew the answer.

"Tomorrow.. probably late." Dad said watching my expression carefully. I kept the mask up.

"Have fun." I replied easily before pulling the blanket up and doing a rather dramatic yawn. Stating in my own way that the conversation was over.

"Thank you honey. Sleep tight." Dad replied while getting up. I could hear Elizabeth's heals click after my dad as they left my room, softly closing the door behind them. Sleep.. right.. that wasn't happening. I had too much to do.. plus.. I wasn't tired anymore. Despite that fact I forced myself to stay in bed until I heard the front door shut. Looks like we'd be getting cars tomorrow than. They probably called a cab.

I groaned and pulled myself up out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I stripped myself of what little cloths I had left and climbed into my fairly good sized shower. The hot water made a shiver run up my spine when it hit my skin. I nearly hissed at how good it felt after all the word on my room yesterday. I didn't spend too long in the shower, I had way much to do, plus the shower after today would be much better. I climbed out of the shower and wrapped a fuzzy white towel around my body and another in my hair and walked into my bedroom. I looked out the window and the day was starting out beautifully. The sun was bright in the sky and I let out a sigh.. too bad I'd be stuck inside most of the day.

I grabbed out an outfit after shifting through my drawers for a while. I ended up with a white thong and a matching white bra. Than I pulled out a pair of white yoga pants and a green tank top. I walked back into my bathroom and changed and blow dried my long brown hair before putting it up in a messy bun with my bangs hanging down above my eyes. I put on a little make up, some cover up, eyeliner mascara just that sort of jazz and I was ready to go. I walked downstairs and went into the empty kitchen. I pulled open a cupboard and groaned... right.. no food.

The doorbell rang right as I hit my head against the counter in distress. I slowly looked up and peaked around the kitchen towards the front door. Could it be? Elena has come to save me from my lack of food madness? I walked to the door and opened it and.. yes! My prayers were answered...

"Hey, I didn't come over too early did I?" Elena asked with a smile.

"What time is it?" I asked seriously.

"Ten thirty."

"Than nope, not too early." I said with a laugh. She rolled her eyes and someone walked up behind her. My eyes briefly widened before my eyebrow shot up in curiosity. He looked to be seventeen, obviously handsome.. tall, nice Edward Cullen type hair, pretty eyes.. Chiseled jaw.. obviously worked out. He was cute, but really not my type. "And who is this?" I said with amusement.

"Well you remember me telling you about my boyfriend Stefan Salvatore right?" I nodded my head.

"This is him I'm guessing." I said with an obvious tone. He leaned forward and held out his hand. I grasped his and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Audrey, Elena has told me so much about you." He beamed a perfect white smile at me and I couldn't help but smile back. He seemed nice enough.

"So did Elena trick you into coming to help me unpack?" I said with a sly look in Elena's direction. He chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I came willingly into the trap." He joked.

"Ahhh, this one's a keeper." I told Elena. She smiled and grabbed his hand in hers. I stepped to the side. "Well come in." I said gesturing inside. Once they were all inside I collapsed into a chair that was seated nowhere in particular.

"I'm gonna' die." I said randomly. Elena looked alarmed, so did Stefan.

"What?" Elena asked quickly. I gave them an amused look and laughed.

"Well, you two take things a bit too seriously." They calmed down and sat on the couch that was in a random spot as well. "I meant of hunger, there's nothing in the house to eat right now. I missed out on the pizza last night." I said with a sigh.

"Passed out huh?" Elena said amused. I nodded my head.

"Barley made it to the bed.. epic quest it was." I said seriously.

"Well why doesn't your dad go shopping?" Elena questioned. My face darkened.

"They're not here are they?" Stefan said looking around. Oh, he was good.

"Nope, Elizabeth whisked him off for a romantic night." I said with a shrug and crossed my legs.

"But it's morning." Elena said slowly.

"Yes.. well.. tell her that."

"Ah." Both her and Stefan said.

"Well.. I have Aunt Jenna's car.. we could go shopping." Elena looked at Stefan to see if he was up to it and he nodded.

"That would be wonderful. Let me go get some money from my dad's room." They nodded and I rushed up the stairs, nearly tripping twice before I found his bedroom. I grabbed the money he always kept for emergency and hopped downstairs like a bunny rabbit.

"Energetic?" I heard Stefan ask. I looked up to see only him. I nodded my head.

"Yep, I'm happy to be home." I said with a grin. I looked around. "Where's Elena?" I asked with my eyebrows furrowed.

"Bathroom." He stated.

"Ah."

"You two talking about me?" Elena asked as she walked into the room.

"Yeah, I was totally telling Stefan how I was gonna' take you away from him and me and you were gonna' date and there was nothing he could do about it." I joked lightly. Elena laughed and Stefan joined in. We all headed out of the house and I cast a serious look at Stefan. "I was serious you know." I said with a straight face.

"Audrey!" Elena laughed shoving me sideways. I grinned and stuck my tongue out at her.

"You love me." I said in an upbeat sing song voice.

"You're lucky I do." She stated, pretending to be grumpy as we got into the car. The trip to the grocery store was a surprisingly short one, and it didn't take too long for us to have the cart wayyyyy too full. In the end we ended up with two carts with Stefan pushing the other. What can I say.. I was hungry. The drive back seemed longer cause I was whining once again that I was gonna' die. Eventually Elena told me to shut up or she'd kill me first. Stefan was quiet for the most part, but he seemed to be enjoying our banter. With me Elena could relax and be childish with me... and I think he liked seeing her so carefree. I could see it in his eyes and that made me happy. At least I knew he loved her, even if he hadn't said it to her in front of me.

When we got back to the house Stefan and Elena were good enough to help me put all the groceries away, and of course Stefan being the gentleman he was made us breakfast. It was delicious, I was envious. I mean sure, I was a good cook. But he was by far, wayyyy better than me.. Dick.

"Ughhh, you must teach me your secrets." I laughed. He nodded and chuckled. Elena just rolled her eyes once again. I glanced at the boxes around the kitchen and groaned. This was going to take forever. Elena hearing my groan glanced at what I was looking at.

"It shouldn't take as long as last night." Speaking of last night...

"Hey, Elena, why aren't you in school? I thought you had school today." She suddenly looked sheepish.

"I'm uh.. skipping." She said with a grin. I glanced at her and Stefan and raised an eyebrow.

"For me?" I asked with a smug tone. Stefan nodded his head, I beamed and bounced back and forth on the balls of my feet.

"Awesome. Now get to work slaves." I joked. Though Elena lightly punched me in the arm we got to work, the kitchen was first seeing as how that was the room we were in. We unpacked all the dishes and washed them before putting them away. It was a group effort. The kitchen had the same dark wood flooring that went throughout the whole house. The cabinets were a light brown color and the counter tops were a black marble. We set up a fruit bowl on the island counter in the center of the kitchen and put up everything where it should be. We set up the light wood dinning room table and all the chairs around it.

The living room was a little harder, we had to move all the furniture into the kitchen, which was a bit hard to do and than lay down the fluffy red carpet that was basically the centerpiece. We put the coffee table in the center and put the large black, plush sofa with it's back towards the kitchen and across from the TV on the wall. The chairs were scattered nicely, and all the paintings were hung up and the zebra print throw blanket was nicely draped across the couch and the few red pillows were scattered nicely among the black plush couch and the matching chairs. Stefan even programed the TV and DVD player for me and hung up all the tall artworks seeing as how I was too small to do it. We set up the DVDs and the various game systems and we even made sure all the clocks were right.

Me and Elena had quite the fun time decorating the downstairs bathroom and filling it with all the new stuff we had gotten while shopping. We hung up family photos in the hallways and other various paintings. Elena was right...it really didn't take as long as I had thought it would. We set up the guest room and arranged everything perfectly. All the while chatting about how life in Mystic Falls was. Apparently there had been a lot of animal attacks. And Elena had gotten in a car crash n' all that. I scolded her about her driving until she hit me in the arm again.

Finally I collapsed onto the dark sofa with a huff. It was around four o'clock by now and I was pooped. Elena smiled and plopped down next to me, moving my legs so they were resting over her lap so that she had room to sit down. Stefan sat down in the armchair close by.

"Well...now that that is over." I said with a grin. "What now?" Elena seemed to think about it.

"Scary movie marathon?" Elena said wickedly. I shuddered.

"Fine...but you are staying the night." I said pointing my finger at her while narrowing my eyes.

"Deal." She said with a laugh. I glanced at my movie collection and frowned.

"I don't..exactly have a lot of scary movies." I confessed sheepishly. Stefan looked over and glanced at them.

"We could go to my house." Elena quickly shot him a fierce look. "And uhmmm...get some movies to watch and bring them back here." He said quickly, mending whatever mistake he had made.

"Whoo! To Stefan's house!" I shouted jumping off the couch. I stopped and let my hand fall down from my previous stance. "Where is your house anyway?" I said with a questioning face.

"The old Salvatore boarding house." He stated simply while standing up.

"Oh, dang. Creepy... I like it!" I said with a smile, he smiled back at me and Elena shook her head at my childish behavior.

I put back on my green ugg boots that I had been wearing earlier for the store and pranced outside of my house, dangling my house keys and my blackberry in my hand.

"Is she always like this?" I heard Stefan question lightly.

"No...she has her serious moments quite often actually." I heard Elena reply. I pretended I didn't notice.

"Back into the small European car!" I said wedging myself into the back seat. It was amazing that Stefan, Elena and myself fit in here at all...along with Groceries for that matter.

"So I was thinking..." Elena said after a few minutes of silent driving.

"Uh Oh." I joked and she shot me a glare. I smirked a little and leaned out of my lounging position.

"We should have a welcome back party for you." She said with a grin.

"Elena...I don't know." I was surprisingly serious now.

"Oh come on...it's been so long..and after your hyper rampage today..I think you need a night out." I huffed and bit my lip. I saw Stefan glancing at me lightly, he was giving me a pleading look. I glared at him but he didn't relent.

"Fine!" I caved. Elena smiled.

"Great...cause...well...I already told Caroline you were home..and she told Bonnie...and..."

"Lovely." I muttered interrupting her easily.

"It's tomorrow night at the Grill." I groaned and slumped back into my seat.

"So I didn't really have a choice did I?" I said with defeat clear in my voice.

"Nope." Both Stefan and Elena said right as we pulled up to Stefan's house...man...it was huge...the forest area surrounding the place was creepy...but I loved the feel of it. We all climbed out of the car and I fixed my shirt lightly.

"Just in and out...kay Audrey?" Elena replied lightly.

"Yeah. Whatever you say Captain." I said jokingly as we all walked into the house. I don't know why they seemed so on edge to be at Stefan's house. Stefan showed me to his DVD collection and me and Elena picked out a few. Once we were satisfied we had enough material to make me cry we exited the house, but not before I made Stefan promise I would get the grand tour next time.

Elena slipped the movie into the backseat and I took one more look at our surroundings. I walked a little away from the car while Stefan and Elena talked amongst themselves.

"You coming?" Elena called out after my retreating back.

"Be right there." I called simply. I was enjoying the fresh air and tucked a stray strand of my hair behind my ear. I stopped near the edge of the forest, almost directly under a large tree. I turned my body away from the trees and started to head back to the car, I lightly cast one more look over my shoulder before looking away once more. My body froze as I stared at the ground ahead of me. I felt like ice was going down my spine as my heart skipped a beat...Had I really...just seen that?

My throat felt like it had closed up, in the tree behind me I could have sworn I saw a very...very attractive male in a crouching position on one of the higher branches. It may have been only a quick glance but the image was seared into my brain. He had been wearing all black, he had dark, dark brown silky locks slightly messed up and the most intense eyes I had ever seen in my life. They pierced straight through me when I glanced back at him. They were an insanely icy blue, almost shimmering a silver color in the sunlight.

I quickly glanced back behind me after getting my nerve back to only find a crow sitting on the tree branch. Okay..I was crazy. There was no other solution..he was just there... wasn't he? My heart felt like it had dropped into my stomach as it thumped wildly.

"Audrey..are you okay?" Elena called walking up to me. I shook myself out of it and managed to look away from the bird and smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just spooked myself is all." My heart was still beating wildly in my chest, though I was the vision of calm on the outside. Elena smiled back at me and started to lead us back to the car. Though I did notice when she shot a look behind me as if looking for something.

* * *

Here's a thanksgiving treat to you guys, chapter three! :D Someone asked if I thought it was harsh that I said I wouldn't update unless I got more reviews. I honestly think no, it isn't harsh. You guys have been such great fans on all my other works. Reviewing a huge amount along with everything else. And I feel the little feedback on this story either means you guys don't care much for the story...oooorrrr I don't know. Sooo I'll keep with my no reviews, no updates rule I have going at the moment.


	4. Forbidden Fruit

When we got back to my house, my weird encounter had officially left my system...thank god. Elena kept looking at me as if I might disappear on her any second. It was unsettling. I feel like she was hiding something from me. She just acted so much more cautious than she used to. And trust me, the feeling of your best friend hiding something from you..not a good feeling to have. Especially when you just...know her boyfriend is in on it. What kind of secret is so bad that he can know it and I can't?

We settled back onto my living room couch and pulled out the stack of movies we had gotten from Stefan's house. "So what do you wanna' watch first?" Elena questioned sorting through the movies. I pursed my lips, I glanced at Stefan but he wasn't paying attention. He was turning on the big screen and getting the DVD player set up. I glanced back to Elena who was waiting for my answer. I could read by her body language which one she wanted to watch. So I simply pointed at it and got up from the couch, Elena grinned excitedly and passed the DVD to Stefan who slipped it in. I made my way upstairs and grabbed my white comforter off of my bed and heading back downstairs. I draped the blanket over Elena and she started to get it all situated. Throwing it over Stefan, and than herself and leaving me the other end of the couch with the blanket peeled back so I could slip in when I was ready.

I made my way into the kitchen, grabbed a few drinks. Some random snacks and made my way back into the living room. I dumped everything into Elena's lap with a grin and she quickly handed everything out evenly. Sooo effecient my bestfriend was. I slipped in next to her and got all cozy, sitting a little closer to Elena than needed... I hated scary movies...But the marathon was on.

At the end of the night I could officially say I was paranoid. I jumped at every little noise, and I made sure Elena went everywhere with me..man I'm a wimp. Stefan glanced at the clock and than back at me and Elena.

"I should go." He said sadly.

"You could always stay?" I pipped up. He looked surprised.

"Really?" Both him and Elena asked at the same time. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, we could all crash down here or something. I have extra blankets and pillows upstairs." I said pointing to the stairs. Stefan smiled kindly at me.

"In the closet across from your bedroom?" He asked.

"Yep, that's the one." He was up before I could blink.

"Well ain't he a gentleman." I said with a grin. Elena smiled at me.

"Sooo you really approve than?" She asked a little unsure.

"Of course I do. He makes you happy right?" She nodded her head quickly. "Than that's all that matters. I wouldn't care if you were dating Matt...okay I would.. but if you were happy, that's all that would matter to me.. But between you and me.. never date Matt again.. Stay with Stefan." She laughed at my small rant, and I just smiled at my own weirdness. She helped me pick up all the left over snacks and put them away, and get rid of the garbage. By the time we came back into the living room. Stefan had a mountain of blankets on the floor with the coffee table pushed out of the way. There were a bunch of pillows, some from my bed, including my sheet. I turned to Stefan and waggled my eyebrows at him.

"Went in my room huh? Could have just asked." He snorted and smiled at me. Elena hit me in the arm. "Ow, what was that for?" I whined.

"Don't hit on my boyfriend." She teased.

"Pshhh." I rolled my eyes and flicked my hair in a complete teasing manner. "He's not even my type." I said in a higher pitched tone than my usual voice with a slightly nasal accent. She groaned.

"Never do that again." She declared in a stern tone.

"Agreed" Stefan shuddered. I laughed and grabbed some blankets. Stefan helped me while Elena moved the pillows out of the way. We laid out a bunch on the floor for padding and than all called dibs on a few blankets and pillows and set up our bed. Stefan was closest to the door, Elena in the middle of course, and me on the other end. We turned on the TV to Comedy Central and watched some funny shows, I don't know how long they stayed up and cuddled. But I know that I didn't last long before I was out like a light..well sorta.. Have you ever had those nights, were you're sleeping..but not really.. you can still hear bits of the things around you. But you're not sure if you're dreaming...or it's actually happening? I was having one of those nights.. and I could swear they were having a conversation about me.

"You should tell her." I heard Stefan's voice whisper through my head.

"I can't... she would be in too much danger." Danger? Danger from what?

"She's in more danger with her not knowing." Stefan argued quietly.

"I don't know if she can handle it..."

"She's a strong willed girl, I'm sure she can. And she loves you Elena. She'd put up with anything for you." Stefan must have realized his mistake, but Elena cut him off.

"I don't want her to have to put up with it Stefan!" She half yelled, everything went quiet. And I suddenly felt uneasy.. like I was being stared at. After a moment they seemed to calm down, realizing they hadn't woke me up. "I just want her to have a normal happy life.." I heard a slight movement, don't know what it was though.

"I know Elena.. I know.. But she's going to find out sooner or later.. Might as well be through you right?" I heard her sigh...

"Maybe you're right..." She sounded defeated. I didn't like her sounding that way. But I did want to know whatever they were keeping from me. Even in my half conscious state.

"You may not want to hear this Elena.. But she acts a bit like Da-" Elena cut him off.

"Don't. Even. Go. There." Elena said sternly. And a little harshly. Dammit! I cursed, Who did I act like? My curiosity always got me into trouble. I had to be careful.

"I thought you two were getting along?" Stefan said in a somewhat cold tone. I was surprised, I hadn't heard that kind of tone from him yet.

"We are.. I just.. don't trust him with Audrey..." Trust who with me? I didn't get to hear more. Life had obviously decided I had enough hints, and I felt into a deep, undisturbed sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, the house was still silent. Proving that Dad nor Elizabeth had gotten home. Which I guess was a good thing, the living room was kinda trashed, and we had just put it together yesterday! I couldn't help but snicker under my breath as I opened my eyes. I immediately regretted that situation however when the sunlight streamed into my eyes. I groaned and rolled over. Throwing the blankets back over my head. I felt a poke in my side.

"You awake?" I pulled the blanket down passed my face and groggily opened my eyes to see Elena looking down at me. Still in her pajamas though, but she looked more refreshed than me.

"I am now." I replied lightly. I glanced around and couldn't catch a glimpse of Stefan.

"Stefan leave?" I asked sitting up.

"Yeah, just a few minutes ago. He made us breakfast though. I was just coming to wake you up when I heard you snicker under the blankets. Something amusing? She giggled lightly. I smiled at her.

"Just my living room." She grimaced and looked at it as well.

"We'll put it back together after some breakfast. Come on." She grabbed my hand and hauled me up. I almost tripped over my own two feet sadly. We made it into the kitchen and I nearly died and went to heaven. Biscuits and sausage gravy for breakfast... oh he was good. Elena laughed behind me and moved to take a seat at the counter.

"I told him your favorite breakfast meal. I hope that's okay." I nodded my head with big eyes and sat down and began eating as well. The rest of the morning was spent eating way too much yummy breakfast and putting the blankets away and putting the living room back together. All the while discussing my welcome back party at The Grill.

"You're gonna' love it. Trust me! It's a chance for you to catch up with Caroline and Bonnie anyway." She told me as we lounged on the couch.

"We could have just done that at like...your house or something." I said lightly.

"Are you saying you don't want the party...?" Elena sounded a bit sad...dammit.

"No, no... it's fine.:" I paused for a moment and glanced at the clock. "When is it again?"

"Eight." She glanced at the clock as well. "Seems we have a few hours to kill."

"Video games at your house?" I mused out loud.

"Yeah, sure. Jeremy would love that. Just grab your stuff for the party so you can get ready at my house." I nodded and leaped over the back of the couch and ran up the stairs while Elena got dressed and packed her stuff. I grabbed a black bag and bounded to my closet I searched lightly throw the contents and finally picked out an outfit. I grabbed some shoes from the bottom of the closet and walked into my bathroom. I grabbed my make up bag and put it in my bag as well. I grabbed my blackberry curve off of the bedside table. I had a few missed calls from my dad but besides that. Nothing yet. Not a lot of people had my new number. I stuffed it in my bag as well and threw a few other things inside before I walked downstairs still in my pajamas but at least my hair was brushed now.

"You're going like that?" Elena mused.

"Why not? Just video games." I laughed lightly. She shrugged and we headed out the door, locking it behind us. I put my keys in my bag as well as we walked to Elena's... well Jenna's car. The drive to Elena's was quick, I was excited to see Jeremy and Jenna. I hadn't been over to see them since I picked up Elena the first day I got back. I felt a little guilty. Elena parked the car and we walked up her steps.

"So why did Stefan leave this morning anyway?" Elena unlocked her door and walked in.

"Wanted to give us some girl time." She said with a laugh. I smirked.

"Jenna. Jeremy, you up yet?" Elena called from the bottom of the staircase.

"In here!" Jenna called from the kitchen. I took off skipping into the kitchen with a grin on my face.

"Well hello there!" I said, seeing a tired looking Jeremy eating some cereal. He immediately brightened.

"Audrey! Finally you come over, I was thinking you forgot about us." Jenna laughed and sipped some of her coffee.

"Forget about you two? Never!" I beamed and sat down.

"All done with the house?" Jeremy asked lightly, taking a bite of his cereal.

"Well of course. We were done yesterday."

"Why didn't you come over than?" Jeremy questioned, glancing at Elena.

"Movie marathon with Stefan." She replied back at him and he nodded.

"What, no Da-" Elena quickly cut him off.

"So! Jer! Audrey here came all this way to play some video games with you. Wanna' go set it up?" I looked at her curiously as Jeremy beamed and walked into the living room with his bowl of cereal.

"Who was Jeremy talking about?" I asked lightly, my eyebrows furrowing.

"Nobody important." She replied lightly. Though her voice had this sternness to it that left no other questions to be asked. I narrowed my eyes lightly before getting up to head into the living room.

The hours went by easily, playing video games with Jeremy had always been one of my favorite past times. Even Elena joined in a bit. Which was refreshing. Finally it was time to get ready for my party at The Grill.

"I call first shower!" I said brightly as I got up off of the couch, doing a slight victory dance at my just newly acquired win over Jeremy. He laughed and nodded. I bounded past Elena and up the stairs. I still knew this house like the back of my hand. I grabbed a towel, and my bath stuff I had brought along and hopped into the shower. I didn't take too long of one, just long enough to get freshened up. I game out with a towel wrapped around my body and another one in my hair. I felt wayyy better.

I dug through my bag after I dried off and applied some vanilla lotion before slipping on my black Lacy bra and matching panties. Next I grabbed out the white dress I had picked out. It had a corset like top before going into a poofy skirt that ended mid thigh. It had a wicked tree pattern on it that gave it a gothic feel as the red leaves fell from it. I put on a pair of strappy black heels and some jewelry. Elena hadn't come told me to hurry up so I decided to curl my hair and put on some simple make up. Just some mascara, eye liner, and some lip gloss.

"You ready?" I heard Elena call from the other side of the door.

"Yeah." I said simply, walking out of the room. Elena was dressed in a strapless black dress and she looked gorgeous as always. I was jealous.

"You look amazing." She said with a laugh.

"Not half as good as you." I complemented right back. We bid Jenna and Jeremy goodbye and headed to The Grill. By the time we got there, the place was packed and Elena and myself had to carefully move around everyone to get to Caroline and Bonnie.

"Audrey!" They both squealed and hugged me. I hugged them back with a smile on my face.

"I've missed you guys!" I said with a laugh.

"It's been way too long!" Caroline smiled. Bonnie agreed with a nod of her head.

"Audrey!" I heard a deep voice yelling over the crowd. I turned my head but was met with a chest when arms encircled me. "It's good to see you girly!" Tyler spoke above me. I shoved him off playfully and scowled at him.

"It's good to see you too Tyler!" I said after a minute of mock glaring. "But don't sneak up on me again!" He laughed and nodded his head. I saw Matt and Caroline kiss out of the corner of my eyes and almost chocked. Elena hadn't told me about that.

"Hey Audrey." I smiled lightly at him.

"Hey Matt." I waggled my eyebrows at Caroline. At least he was over Elena. Caroline blushed.

Bonnie and Elena shoved me down into a seat and set a soda in front of me as other people came up to greet me and welcome me back into town. I leaned over to Elena.

"Is it bad that I can't remember a lot of these people?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows.

"Yes." She laughed. Bonnie snickered into her drink and Caroline patted my hand.

"It's cause you never payed much attention to people you didn't care about." She deadpanned. I saw Stefan heading our way.

"Boytoy, heading this way." I said nudging Elena. She smiled and greeted him with a peck of his lips.

"Well I need a break from the love fest of you two." I said giving a pointed look to Elena and Caroline who each turned a lovely shade of red. But I immediately broke out into a grin that made them realize I was kidding. I got up and headed towards the bathroom. Having to give hugs to a few people on the way.

I sighed, man I hated this. I would have prefered something small. I closed my eyes for a moment as I headed to the bathroom. Which I guess was a mistake seeing as how I managed to run into a wall of some sort. I opened my eyes as I started to fall backwards but arms immediately wound around my waist and my eyes were met with a black shirt.

Okay.. so I hit a guy... not a wall... a very.. muscled...very good smelling guy. I let my eyes trail up until I got to his face. I nearly choked. He was beyond perfection. His pale skin was flawless and just ready to be touched. His lips had a slight smirk to them and oh boy were they kissable! His eyes were flirty and beautiful. They were the iciest of blue, framed by beautiful, thick dark lashes. His dark hair was messy but so soft looking. His looks struck something in my memory but I couldn't bring it up clearly so I shook it off. I immediately realized I was staring after that and and looked down.

"I'm so sorry!" I managed to get out as I took a step backwards. His hands dropped from my waist and he lightly tipped his head to the side. The action seemed familiar to me also.

"No problem." He smiled at me. His voice suited him perfectly. It rolled off his tongue in a slight teasing way, it was deep and gorgeous.

"I really should watch where I'm going." I laughed lightly as I straightened my dress out.

"No complaints here, I like getting bumped into by beautiful girls such as yourself." He said with a smirk. His eyes darted behind me to look at something, his eyes got more amused than they already were.

"Happen to you often?" I said with a raised eyebrow and a chuckle.

"Not nearly enough." He stated simply. Oh yeah, this guy was a ladies man. I wasn't about to say manwhore, because I didn't want to judge a book by it's cover.

"I'm Audrey Hart." I stated after a moment. Holding out my hand towards him. He grasped it easily, his larger, masculine hand dwarfing my smaller one. He brought my hand up and kissed my knuckles lightly. A shiver rippled down my spine.

"Damon Salvatore." He said smoothly. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Salvatore? Like as in Stefan Salvatore?" I said curiously. He nodded and let go of my hand.

"Yep, he's my baby brother." His eyes twinkled with something that I couldn't quite figure out.

"He didn't tell me he had a brother.. neither did Elena for that matter..." I said trailing off confused.

"I'm sure they were too excited to spend time with you." He said simply, though his jaw flexed and it looked like he was restraining himself.

"You just moved back here right?" I nodded my head. He hummed his approval and I felt something slip from my hand, he had my clutch purse in his hand. My eyes widened at how easily he had got it away from me.

"Hey!" I protested. He smirked and held it out of my reach as he reached inside and pulled out my phone. He entered what I presumed to be his phone number and slipped it back into my purse and handed it back to me.

"No harm done." He said with a delicious smile. I scowled at him. It seemed to make his smile grow bigger.

"Only fair if you hand me yours too." I stated with a slight growl. His eyes twinkled again and he outstretched his hand, his phone lying in the palm of it. I was somehow struck with the thought of Eve taking a bite out of the forbidden fruit. Except this fruit seemed a lot more deadly, and I had a feeling the after effects would be much more interesting. Something screamed predator and danger in bold and capital letters about this guy. But I just couldn't resist even if that was the case. So after a minutes hesitation, I carefully grabbed his phone from his hand.

That smirk still hadn't left his face, but he seemed smug now, as if he was winning something. I entered my number into it easily and handed it back to him. He glanced over my shoulder again, his eyes carefully watching something.

"Seems as if Elena and Stefan want you back." There was a slight undertone to his voice, it was like he was angry about something. But why? I glanced over my shoulder to see Elena looking worried, and Stefan looking furious. They seemed quite concerned to see me talking to the elder Salvatore.

"Seems so." I said light hearted as I turned back around to face him, his eyes were already trained on mine. Drawing me in so deeply I thought I would drown.

"See you around." He breathed before disappearing into the crowd just like that. I let out an unsteady breath... oh boy...

* * *

I'm not too fond of this chapter, I think it sucks actually. But I hope you guys like it all the same. Sorry for any spelling mistakes or if it actually does suck. The story will get better as it goes on! Promise. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and urged me to continue it. This story takes place, late season one and will be going into season two and all that Katherine drama for those who were wondering. This is just before Stefan is kidnapped by the tomb vampires. Read and Review!


	5. Spending Time With Danger

After the mysterious and very attractive Damon Salvatore disappeared into the crowd it took me a minute to remember what I had been doing. I lightly shook my head and went to the bathroom to freshen up. After I did all that I made it back to the table where Elena was anxiously awaiting my arrival.

"Audrey!" She seemed relieved. Stefan made his way through the crowd until he was standing with us.

"There you are." He also seemed relieved, I narrowed my eyes.

"Where did you think I went, a road trip?" I joked lightly while sitting back down. Elena looked uncomfortable.

"Why were you talking to Damon?" She finally asked while sitting down.

"I bumped into him on my way to the bathroom, he saved me from a very bad fall, and a possible flash of my panties to the entire party." I said with a grimace, I would have been mortified if that had happened. I watched Stefan clench his jaw, much like Damon had earlier. They both seemed on edge. "Why is something wrong?" I asked confused, my eyebrows furrowing together.

"Damon's not a good guy." Caroline pipped up from next to Matt. I turned my gaze to her.

"He seemed pretty nice." I said slowly, recalling the encounter.

"Trust us, you should stay away from him Audrey." Stefan spoke up. Now I was really confused, why would he say that about his own brother? And why were they trying to force their views on me, I appreciated the concern, but it was my choice to get to know the elder Salvatore or not.

"Look guys, I appreciate the concern, but honestly, it was just a small talk. I didn't jump in bed with him or something." Caroline grimaced, and I instantly knew she had slept with him.

"He's not good, Audrey. Seriously." This time it was Bonnie, god they sounded like they were on repeat. I let out a deep breath.

"Okay guys, look, I get it, you don't like him, but it's my choice if I get to know him or not. And honestly, none of you have even given me a reason that he's a bad guy. I get it, Caroline doesn't like him cause she slept with him, but that isn't enough to say that I shouldn't talk to him." I glanced at all their faces and finally Bonnie spoke up.

"He was really bad to Caroline. Like, really bad." Bonnie gave me that look to insinuate what she meant. I glanced at Caroline for confirmation and she looked uncomfortable. I glanced away from her to see Stefan staring me down hard.

"What did he even say to you?" Stefan questioned.

"What does it matter?"

"It matters." Bonnie snapped. My eyes snapped to hers and I narrowed my eyes before getting up.

"I'm gonna' head home, I'm no longer in the mood to party." I said simply.

"Wait! Audrey!" Elena stood up and moved towards me, I turned to look at her. "At least let me give you a ride home."

"I just wanna' be alone right now, okay?" She frowned but nodded, I felt really bad, Elena had went to a lot of trouble for this homecoming party and I was just walking out of it. But after all their issues with me talking to Damon, who had honestly seemed just fine in my opinion, I was in no mood to sit around and listen to more questions about what he said or what he didn't say.

I walked out of the Grill and shivered when the cool air hit my skin, I glanced around before starting to walk down the sidewalk. My thoughts consumed me.

Was Damon really that bad? He had seemed so nice, though most serial killers probably come off nice too, I thought bitterly. Maybe I should have been more nice to them all back there, they were just concerned, and they all seemed to have a very similar impression of the elder Salvatore, maybe they were right and I was too blinded by a pretty face and a charming smirk. I groaned and shut my eyes for a second.

"Need a ride?" I jumped out of my skin and quickly turned to see the car that had pulled up right next to me. It was very nice, and it had a very attractive Damon smiling at me from the driver's side.

Speak of the Devil and the Devil shall come, I thought ironically.

"Uhhh... I'm not sure that's such a good idea." I said slowly, he watched my face for a moment before narrowing his eyes.

"Come on now, I don't bite." He joked lightly, I shifted uncomfortable and glanced back towards the Grill. His eyes watched where mine looked and then sighed lightly before continuing. "I'm sure Elena won't mind that you got a ride home, even if it was with me." I bit my lip before nodding and walking around his car to get into the passenger side. Once I was in, I buckled up before setting my clutch into my lap.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." He hummed lightly in response as he pulled away from the curb.

"You live a few blocks down from Elena's right?" I furrowed my eyebrows but nodded.

"Yeah, how did you know?" He chuckled.

"Heard Stefan talking about it on the phone with Elena." I nodded my head in understanding. "So why'd you leave your own party so early?" He questioned, raising his eyebrows and glancing at me for a second before turning his attention back to the road.

"Uh.. I didn't like what they had to say." I said uncomfortably. He nodded.

"About me, I'm guessing." I glanced at him quickly and covered up my surprise in a lie.

"Someone has an ego." I said in a teasing manner. He smiled, but it was tight, like it was forced.

"No, I just know what they think of me."

"Is it true?" He glanced at me again.

"I don't know, what did they say?" I bit my lip and glanced at him for a moment.

"They said you weren't a good guy, and that you were really bad to Caroline when you were with her." He hummed, his eyes darkening a bit I noticed.

"Caroline... I was with her at a bad time in my life. I treated her bad, yes. But between you and me, I didn't very much care for her." I frowned, but nodded. For some reason, I felt like I wasn't getting the truth, from Elena and the others, or Damon for that matter.

"What do you think of me?" He asked suddenly, my eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"I don't really have an opinion of you yet. I mean.. you seem nice enough.." I trailed off, looking out the window. "My house is just up here, I said pointing to the house we were about to come up to. He pulled over and looked at me. "Thanks for the ride." I said smiling lightly.

"Anytime." He mused. I carefully got out of the car, making sure I didn't make a fool out of myself in front of him when I stopped, I leaned back down so that I was eye level with him, using the car door to steady myself.

"Would you like to come inside?" I asked, a little unsure of my question. He raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"You sure Elena won't mind?" He teased. I laughed and looked down before moving my eyes back up to meet his steady gaze once more.

"I like to get to know people before I judge them." I paused. "Unless they're a complete bitch." I said as an after thought. He chuckled.

"My type of girl." He smirked at my rosy cheeks as he shut off his car and got out. I shut the door as he locked the car up. He met me at the sidewalk and we walked up the porch together. I quickly got my keys out of my clutch and unlocked the door. He looked at me expectantly as I stepped over the threshold of the door.

"Please come in, Mr. Salvatore." I said in a teasing posh manner. He smirked and stepped into my home. I flicked on the lights as I locked the door. Damon whistled as he looked around.

"Nice place." I laughed as I set my clutch down and took off my heels.

"Oh please, I've been to your house. Way better." He chuckled as he turned his eyes onto me.

"So, Miss Hart, what is it you want to do?" He wiggled his eyebrows and I scoffed.

"Whatever you're not thinking." I said in an amused tone as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hungry?" I questioned as I turned to make sure he was following. He was right behind me, which sent my heart sputtering, but I made sure to keep my face neutral. He glanced down at me, tilting his head lightly again like he did when we first met.

"I could go for a bite." His eyes lit up in amusement, almost as if something he said was funny. I just furrowed my eyebrows.

"Well, I'm not feeling fancy, how about cereal?" He took a seat at the counter.

"I like the way you think." I smiled and grabbed two bowls, setting one in front of him and the other in front of the chair opposite him.

"Froot loops, or.. froot loops?" I questioned with a laugh realizing I had only bought one cereal at the store.

"Froot Loops sound good." I grinned as I grabbed the box and the milk out of the fridge and two spoons. I pulled myself up onto the tall chair and opened the box. Once we had got our cereal we began to idly chat. I didn't take Damon as the type to idly chat, but I went with it.

"I use to call these 'Oot Oops' as a kid." I said before taking a bite. "Elena would always correct me though, she was no fun." I teased. He smirked lightly, it didn't quite reach his eyes though.

"You and Elena have known each other a long time." He stated in a confirmation tone, as if he was filing it away for later.

"Since we were born pretty much. Our families were always really close." he nodded as he took a bite out of his cereal.

"How are you getting along with my dear baby brother?" His tone, though still calm and nice, was laced with venom as an undertone, barley detectable, but there.

"He seems nice enough, helped me and Elena get all of the house set up, cooked for us n' all that." He hummed in the back of his throat, but his eyes wouldn't look up from his cereal.

"You two don't get along very much, do you?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow. He smiled and looked up at me.

"We've had our issues. He seems to think I'm up to no good since I moved to town." He let out a sigh, sounded a bit dramatic though, which made me narrow my eyes a little. I couldn't comment on it though since my phone rang. I got up from my chair and went to find my clutch. The caller ID read Elena.

"Hello?" I asked as I sat back in front of Damon.

"Hey, Audrey, I'm really sorry for what happened at the Grill, we shouldn't have jumped on you like that." Damon seemed to be listening intently while eating his cereal, he didn't make a sound though, I was grateful.

"It's fine." I said in a light tone.

"You're upset." She noted. I nodded my head, knowing she couldn't see me.

"Well yeah, you guys were trying to jam your opinions down my throat when all I did was talk to a guy." I said in a slightly more irritated tone. I heard a shuffle, and suddenly I was talking to Caroline.

"Not JUST a guy Audrey, Damon Salvatore! He's bad news! I don't know how he did it, but he manipulated me!" Caroline all but shouted into the phone.

"You have your own free will, Caroline." I growled before I hit the end button. One of Damon's eyebrows were up and he was looking at me expectantly. "Sorry about that." I said with a grimace. He just nodded when my phone rang again. I glanced down at it with a scowl, expecting to see Elena's number pop up again, but it was my Dad this time. I answered.

"Yeah?" I questioned while stirring my cereal with my spoon.

"Hey kiddo! I just wanted to let you know that me and Elizabeth will be gone for another night. You'll be fine by yourself, right?" I sighed and glanced at Damon under my lashes.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He smirked and glanced away from me, admiring my kitchen, but I knew he was listening to my overly loud phone.

"Have a good night kiddo!" The line went dead. I let out a deep breath and set it on the counter.

"Anyway, where were we?" He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"You were just about to tell me how handsome I am and jump into bed with me to have wild, crazy, sex." I scoffed and got up to put my dish away as well as his.

"In your dreams Salvatore." I said easily, he shrugged.

"I suppose it'll have to be." He said in a fake sad tone. I chuckled.

"So what's next on the agenda?" I questioned. He glanced at the clock.

"Movie?" He asked after a moment, his gaze slowly flickering back to mine. "I heard you, Stefan, and Elena had a movie night together."

"More like a scare Audrey out of her mind night together." I said dryly as we walked into the living room. He smirked and picked something out of the DVDs.

"I won't do that, at least not yet." He said as he joined me on the couch. He grabbed my legs, making me shriek as he startled me, he grinned like the Cheshire cat as I laughed, my legs settled over his lap as the movie turned on. Turns out, he had picked 10 things I hate about you. I laughed.

"Really?" I questioned him as I turned to look at him. He looked at me and faked his hurt, putting a hand over his heart and everything.

"Hey, this movie is a classic good film, non-scary, which I thought was the terms." I smiled.

"Fair enough. I really like this movie." The rest of the time, we just sat in comfortable silence for the most part. Elena had tried calling me quite a few times during the duration of the movie, but I hadn't picked up. Pretty soon the doorbell was ringing. I furrowed my eyebrows. Damon seemed to be glaring at the door, but all the same I paused the movie and got up. I was quite surprised to see Stefan on my porch.

"Stefan?" I asked in a suspicious tone. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to speak to my brother." He all but growled, pointing behind him where Damon's car was still parked. He was searching my face, but couldn't find what he was looking for. I felt a presence behind me, and tensed lightly when Damon's hand rested on the door above my head.

"Hello little brother. To whom do I owe the pleasure of your company?" The tone of Damon's voice was cold, and I suddenly felt very nervous standing between these two, but I stood my ground as I stared at Stefan.

"Can I talk to you?" He questioned tartly before glancing at me. "Alone, outside." He said again. I frowned.

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of Audrey, Stefan. Don't be rude." He said in a mocking voice.

"You shouldn't be here Damon." Stefan said in an annoyed tone.

"And why is that?" I snapped. I was tired of this tonight. I was able to make my own damn decisions! Stefan seemed surprised I had spoken up.

"Audrey I-" He started, but Damon cut him off.

"Let me step outside with my brother for a second. That alright with you, Audrey? I promise we'll continue our movie after. I glanced back behind me at him and slowly nodded my head. I sighed and moved out-of-the-way. Damon shut the door behind them. I slowly leaned my ear against it. I know it was childish to be listening into their conversation but I couldn't help it.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan growled at him.

"Watching a movie with a pretty girl, what are YOU doing here?" Damon demanded.

"You can't be here Damon!" Stefan snapped.

"Says who? It seems to me, Audrey wants me here, she invited me in!" Stefan groaned.

"She probably didn't know what she was doing." Stefan said in annoyance.

"What, you think I made her do it?" He laughed. "Believe it or not Stefan, not every girl needs my persuasion to invite me in. Some girls just like me."

"If you do anything, and I mean anything to her, I will-" Damon cut him off.

"You'll what Stefan? Huh!? Go home and tell Elena hi for me." I bounded to the couch and sat down right as Damon came in. He glanced at me and smirked. "Sorry about that." My heart was going a mile a minute from the anxiety of almost being caught, I just nodded my head, the look he gave me was like he knew I had listened in on the conversation. "Ready to get back to that movie?" I nodded my head.

Once my legs were back on his lap, he hit play and we watched the rest of the movie in peace, my earlier annoyance gone, though I did faintly wonder why Stefan seemed so worried I was with Damon. Maybe something was up with him, and how could he have made me invite him in? I groaned internally and focused on the movie. After it was done, Damon checked his phone.

"I better let you sleep." He said as he got up off of the couch. I nodded.

"Alright." I walked him to the door, he grasped the handle, before letting go and facing me.

"Thanks for tonight." He said genuinely, something sparked in his eyes, but I couldn't tell what it was, some emotion I hadn't seen in his face before.

"Anytime, I had fun." I smiled up at him and he smirked.

"I'll keep you to that." He joked. I laughed. He slowly leaned down and I froze as his lips connected to my cheek, so close to the corner of my mouth that I shuddered. I felt my face heat up as he slowly pulled back.

"Goodnight Audrey." His eyes had that mischievous look in them again, the look that made me weary of Damon Salvatore. But at the same time, where his lips touched still tingled, and that is exactly why I was risking my friends fury and worry to get to know him. As I locked the door behind him, I couldn't help but smile.

Though this night was a complete and utter disaster and Elena and everyone else was probably furious with me, I still couldn't help but feel a bit happy. I'd work on things with Elena tomorrow, she was my best friend and I didn't want her upset with me, but at the same time, I wanted to get to know Damon. I sighed and made my way up to bedroom.

* * *

This is another update I've had sitting on my computer for a while. I was unsure if it was good enough to be posted up yet, but I figure I'd give it a shot and see what you all think! I really do hope you enjoy this chapter, and as usual, sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. **Read and Review!**


End file.
